


In The Water

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: I was in the middle of writing this when I felt the presence of both my grandmother and great-grandmother, so that was pretty cool.





	In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing this when I felt the presence of both my grandmother and great-grandmother, so that was pretty cool.

As I sit on the sand and watch you three in the water, I can’t help but think of the history of our family here in this place. Of the women in our family.

Our ancestor's mothers landed on this beach hundreds of years ago, days before they settled in Plymouth. And hundreds of years later, we came back. Your mother brought you here 50 years ago. You brought me here 21 years ago. You once brought all three of us here on your own- I had never admired you more than I did then. Your grandmother’s husband built her a house on this beach. Your aunt now lives there, but you still can’t think of it as anything other than Ninni’s.

I watch you in the water with your daughters, Cristin’s laugh echoing across the water, Lily’s head barely bobbing above the gentle bay waves, and suddenly, I can see through time.

I can see you in Cristin’s place, so much younger with so much less weight on your shoulders. I can see Grandma Cheryl floating in the chest-high water, her toes peeking above the surface. Ninni is watching from the beach, her teeth sinking into a fresh nectarine, the sticky juices dripping down her chin and mixing with the residue of the sea upon her sun-wrinkled skin. Aunt Diane is charging through the water to reach you two.

As I see you three in the water, I know you are not alone. Ninni on one side, Grandma Cheryl on the other.


End file.
